Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions. For example, treadmills allow a person to walk or run in place; stepper machines allow a person to climb in place; bicycle machines allow a person to pedal in place; and other machines allow a person to skate and/or stride in place. Yet another type of exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate relatively more complicated exercise motions and/or to better simulate real life activity. Such equipment typically links a relatively simple motion, such as circular, to a relatively more complex motion, such as elliptical. Although advances have been made in this particular field, significant room for improvement remains, with regard to the variability of exercise motion and/or the simplicity of design, for example.